Kenny's Electivire
Electivire is a Pokémon owned by Kenny. It is his first revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Kenny, Kenny chose Elekid for both the appeal round and battle round of the Floaroma Contest. It had a dazzling appeal that allows Kenny to move on to the next round. It battles Dawn's Mareep in the finals, the two being even in combos. Elekid out speeds Mareep, avoiding Mareep's Cotton Spore. When the time runs out, Dawn has more points, causing Kenny and Elekid to lose. In Vs. Spiritomb, Elekid is revealed to have evolved into an Electabuzz. It uses Discharge to defeat confused Unown, then caught Dawn as she fell from the ceiling. In Vs. Jumpluff, Electabuzz battled Jessilina's Seviper in the finals. Seviper managed to trick it with Shed Skin to sneak up on it, causing the decisive blow of the match. Kenny lost. In Vs. Ponyta, Kenny used Electabuzz to fend off Racer X's Arbok. In Vs. Drifblim, Kenny used Electabuzz in the appeal round of the Sandalstraw Contest. It did well enough to advance Kenny onto the next round. In Vs. Rhyperior, Electabuzz is used in the Twinleaf Festival Tournament, battling Ian's Marowak. Electabuzz holds its own with Ice Punch, but is eventually defeated. In Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival, it is revealed that Electabuzz had evolved into Electivire. It appears with Castform in a double performance at the Grand Festival. They create a storm for their performance, using Hurricane and Thunder. However, a stray Thunder attack hits Castform, ruining the performance. In Vs. Gabite and Vaporeon, Electivire has a sparring match against Ian's Quilava. In Vs. Electivire and Steelix, Electivire first had a training match with Jasmine's Steelix, which went unfinished. It later teamed up with Steelix in a tag battle against Ian's Quilava and Dawn's Rapidash. Electivire and Steelix worked well together, but Quilava's Burn Up defeated Steelix and injured Electivire. It was then defeated by Rapidash. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Caterpie, Electivire is chosen to compete in the National Park Bug Catching Tournament. It easily overpowers a Paras, allowing Kenny to catch it. It defends Dawn and Buneary from an angry Pinsir, though is blasted back by this. In Vs. Castform and Electivire, Electivire and Castform perform in a double performance at the Goldenrod Contest. They perform the same routine as they did at the Grand Festival, ready for the possible errors. They complete the performance and advance to the battle round. In Vs. Roserade and Armaldo, Electivire and Hitmonlee battled Jessilina's Weezing and Cacnea in the Goldenrod Contest. They defeat them easily, and face Nando's Roserade and Armaldo in the finals. They are unable to break through Nando's combos and loses. In Vs. Klang and Marowak and Magmortar and Electivire, Electivire participated in a battle royale against Silver's Marowak, Ben's Heatblast and Trey's Klang. It was tricked into battling Heatblast by Klang. Marowak helped them to focus on the weakest of them, as they defeat Klang. In Vs. Aerodactyl, Electivire battled Oakley's Ariados. In Vs. Ho-Oh, Electivire defeated Oakley's Ariados. In Vs. Johto Grand Festival, Electivire was used in the single appeal round of the Johto Grand Festival. In Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee, Electivire and Hitmonlee battle Dawn's Sudowoodo and Butterfree in the Grand Festival battle round. Electivire clashed with Sudowoodo primarily, though landed several strong blows to Butterfree. Their combination is broken as Electivire is put to sleep, with Kenny losing the battle. Pokémon Tales In Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out, Electivire and Ursula's Garchomp battle and defeat a Mienshao and Rhyperior. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon